Cotton packagers, also commonly referred to as cotton module builders, and cotton receiving baskets, are structures commonly utilized on cotton harvesters for receiving and holding harvested cotton. A cotton packager will typically compact and package the cotton in a unitary body which will retain its shape once removed from the packager so as to be transportable in that form to a gin for processing or other location. A cotton basket, in contrast, may compact the cotton to increase the capacity of the basket, but when unloaded, typically dispenses the cotton in a less, or not at all, cohesive form. As another difference, it is typically desirable for a cotton packager to be tilted while remaining at the chassis level for unloading a completed unitary cotton package or module therefrom through a rear opening. The module is unloaded onto a ramp or other structure for conveying the package or module intact onto the ground or another surface lower than a floor of the packager. Therefore, the packager is typically supported and connected to the chassis at the front by at least one fluid cylinder and at the rear by a hinge or pivot. A cotton basket, on the other hand, is typically lifted in a horizontal orientation a substantial distance above the chassis using fluid cylinders located front and rear, and then the cotton unloaded therefrom either by tilting the basket in the elevated position, or by conveying the cotton through an open side door, into another basket or a module builder disposed beside the harvester or onto the ground or another surface. The basket is thus supported and connected to the chassis by two or more fluid cylinders, front and rear.
It is anticipated that some cotton producers will continue to utilize cotton baskets, which is an older technology, for economic reasons, preferences, and a possible lack of capability of transporting and handling cotton modules. Cotton packagers, which are newer, are expected to increase in popularity. However, presently, manufacturers of cotton harvesters desire to have the capability to produce harvesters having baskets or packagers. Cotton harvesters are produced on a relatively low volume basis. Therefore, for reasons including economic reasons and versatility of manufacturing, it would be desirable to use the same chassis configuration interchangeably with either a cotton packager or a basket.
It would also be advantageous when unloading, for the tilting movement of the packager to exert forces against an unloader door of the packager for urging it toward an unfolded unloading position, while reducing or minimizing occurrences of applying possibly damaging loads against components of the door, particularly extended fluid cylinders for unfolding the door.
It would also be desirable when the packager is tilted for unloading, for the rear end of the floor to be as closer to the ground or other surface below onto which the cotton module is to be unloaded. This is because the closer the rear end of the floor is to the ground when in the tilted unloading position, the shorter the doors need to be when unfolded to reach the ground for unloading the cotton module. This will also be an advantage in that the doors when folded in the closed position are below the height that would require their removal for shipping or transport.
Still further, compacting cotton into a unitary compacted module requires stronger and heavier apparatus compared to the apparatus for compacting cotton to the extent required in a basket. However, when the cotton is unloaded from the basket, it is moved out onto the unloading door and is cantilevered out from the lift cylinders. This produces combined torsion and bending loads in the lift cylinders, which requires them to be larger with larger rod ends and cylinder walls. By tilting the heavier structure of the packager, the loading is a less severe shear or direct compressive load.
Thus, what is sought is a cotton packager and unloader door configuration which is substantially interchangeable with a cotton basket for mounting on a chassis of a cotton harvester, and which provides enhanced unloading operability, and overcomes one or more of the problems or shortcomings set forth above.